Love between a Doctor and a Mercenary
by PrincessOfTheNite
Summary: SPOILERS! Jude thought at first that he loved Milla, until a brunette mercenary changes his mind after a fight between the two and a loss of a friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! This is my first Fanfic in a looongggg time. I was playing Tales of Xillia and got inspired with Alvin and Jude! So i hope you like!**

**Note: This story starts after Alvin's and Jude's fight and Jude wins. If you don't want spoilers, or don't like Yaoi (BoyxBoy) then don't read!**

**when I defeated Alvin and Jude was ontop of him like that, I was like.. omgg my yaoi mind is going places! I just couldn't resist writing about it! I'm sure others have written on this scene, so hopefully no one reads this and thinks I am copying someone, because I promise you i'm not!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

The wind softly blew Jude's hair out of his face as he crouched over Alvin, punching him. Every fist made contact with Alvin's now scratched chin. Slowly the punching grew less painful, and more like a soft slap. Tears stung Jude's brown eyes as he finally dropped his fists to his sides and hung his head. Leia's unconscious body still laying motionless a few feet away. Alvin stared up at Jude, unsure of what to say.

"Well... Go ahead. Just kill me already." Alvin finally said. Jude swumg his head up slightly and glared down at Alvin.

"How can you say that? Milla saved your rotten life! Don't be so eager to just throw it all away!" Jude gritted his teeth, all the anger he hadn't felt since Milla's death finally boiled over. "Don't you get it?! Milla died because she wanted us to live! She didn't die so we would. . . so we'd end up like this. . ." Tears silently filled Jude's eyes once again; some escaping and falling quietly onto Alvin's scarf. Alvin winced.

"Well what the hell should we do? I'm not Milla- I'm not like her!" Alvin yelled angrily. Jude reached down, grabbing a hold of Alvin's coat and yanking him up to sit up face to face with Jude. "She isn't here to hold our hands anymore! We have to think for ourselves now!" Tears streamed down Jude's face as he held onto Alvin's coat with tight fists.

"Think for ourselves how?!" Alvin yelled, his eyes becoming misty as he tried to hold back all the confused emotions inside of himself. Jude shook his head desperately. "No one is going to make our decisions for us anymore. We need to do what we think is right!" Jude's grip on Alvin lessened, and his head hung in exhaustion, the tears flowing evenly.

Alvin grimaced. "You really did love her huh kid?" Jude shook his head, answering almost faintly, "That isn't it." Alvin raised an eyebrow, moving his arms back to hold his body up. "What do you mean kid?"

"Stop calling me kid!" Jude yelled, surprising Alvin. Jude winced at himself and looked away, his raven hair covering his eyes. "I- I did love her. . . At least, I thought I did. When I first met her, I thought it was love at first sight." Alvin chuckled at that, before noticing that Jude was shaking ontop of him.

"Jude?.." Alvin started, suddenly concerned. "Laugh all you want." Jude said, cutting him off. "I don't care, that's what I thought at the time . . . But I was wrong. I didn't realize what love was until. . . until I. . . " Jude's voice broke as he whispered inaudibly the rest of his words. Alvin scratched his head, clearly uncomfortable. "I couldn't hear you kid. You need to spea-" Alvin was cut off when Jude faced him and the quiet voice turned into a much louder clearer voice.

"UNTIL I MET YOU DAMMIT!" Jude yelled, the wind suddenly picking up and sending his and Alvin's hair around their faces. Alvin sat in utter shock. "You... What?"

Jude looked at Alvin in an almost desperate manner as he continued. "When you saved me in Fenmont. Grabbing me and taking me onto the ship, saving me from all those soldiers. That was when I realized the love I thought I felt for Milla wasn't love at all. I respect her yes, As we went farther on in her missions, I realized that I never loved her, that I simply respected her for her power, for her strong will and her determine to save both humans and spirits alike.

"When I met you. . . and we started to travel together, I began to like you more." Jude's body began to shake even more, his voice shaking as he struggled to control himself. "You always ran off though, always told lies. It always felt like none of us could trust you, but for some reason, I could. I knew that even though you lied, and worked for Exodus, you were still a good guy. Still ARE a good guy. I knew that you have so many things going on in your life. So many things that when Exodus killed your mom, when they took everything from you, I knew that you were just confused. You didn't know your place anymore in this world, in Rieze Maxia. But you DO have a place in this world Alvin. And that place . . . Is right here. In our group, by our sides. By. . . By my side . . . " Jude choked and let go of Alvin completely, covering his face with his hands as he uncontrollably sobbed.

All the emotions, all the pain and suffering he felt after Milla- proved to be too much. "She. . . She didn't have to die for us. . but . . but she choose to do so. . . I respect her . . . but then you . . . you had to go and shoot Leia!" Jude sobbed even harder. "Why? Why. . . did it have to. . . to be you that I fell in love with? . . .Why. . ."

Alvin's eyes softened at Jude's every word. He reached up with one hand and place it on Jude's soft raven hair. Jude jolted at the touch and moved his hands away to look at Alvin. "Al. . .?" He started. Alvin gave him a small smile before sliding his hand down to cradle Jude's cheek. Jude blushed and stared at Alvin. Alvin frowned and used his other hand to brush away Jude's tears.

"I. . . I'm sorry ki- Jude. I never meant to put you through all of this. I never. . . wanted Milla to die either. I can admit that . . .the times I've betrayed you all were under the order of Exodus, and well. . . I am so sorry Jude." Alvin gave him a small smile. "Will you ever be able to forgive me?"

More tears filled Jude's eyes as he moved forward, wrapping his arms around Alvin tightly and gasping. "Of course! I. . . Will always forgive you." Alvin wrapped his arms around Jude's waist and held on as if his life depended on it. After a moment, Jude leaned back and gave Alvin a teary- eyed smile. Alvin smiled back before leaning forward slightly.

Jude's eyes widened at the movement. Alvin leaned closer so their lips were inches apart. "May I?" Alvin whispered. A slight nod from Jude was all Alvin needed to propel himself forward. Capturing Jude's lips, Alvin pressed Jude's body against him, savoring the feeling. Jude squeaked at the contact, but place his hands on Alvin's chest and kissed back, his cheeks flushed. Alvin moved to deepen the kiss, his tongue flicking out to meet Jude's lips. Jude immediately became uncertain, but when a shiver went up Jude's spine as Alvin ran his hand's down Jude's back, his uncertainty vanished. His mouth opened and Alvin thrust his wet tongue into the warm cavern.

Jude let out a slight moan, pressing closer to Alvin to feel the warmth he was letting off. Alvin ran one hand through Jude's hair as he kissed Jude passionately. Jude's vision began to become blurry as he realized he had yet to take a breath throughout this heated moment. Inhaling through his nose, Jude was suddenly overcome from the intoxicating scent of Alvin's musky cologne and the slight smell of gun powder. Jude pulled away and gasped, loudly.

Alvin chuckled. "You O.K. kid?" He asked. Jude swung a playful punch at him. "Don't call me a kid anymore. And I'm fine, just need to catch my breath is all.

Alvin leaned forward and licked Jude's ear, causing him to shudder. "You do know to breath during kissing right?" Jude leaned away, one hand covering his wet ear as he blushed. "H-How should I? That was my first kiss!" Alvin blinked. "That was?"

Jude blushed even more. "Y-Yeah. ." Alvin smiled and moved forward to embrace Jude in a hug. "Well I am glad to be your first. Perhaps I could even be your first in . . . other matters." Jude turned bright red, shoving Alvin off of him as he jumped up. "A-Alvin!"

Alvin let out a hearty laugh as he stood up, straightening his scarf. "Ease up Jude, I will wait as long as I need to until you're ready." Alvin laughed again as he earned himself a glare from the young doctor. Alvin walked up to Jude and ruffled his hair. "Take care of her, kid." Alvin said, jerking his head towards Leia.

Jude turned and looked at her. When he turned back, Alvin was walking away. "Wait! Alvin!" Jude called out. Alvin waved behind himself. "Don't worry about me. Figure out what we are doing next and you'll see me again in no time. Until then. . . Jude." With those last words, Alvin disappeared.

Jude sighed, his lips still tingling from the heated kiss. He turned and quickly carried Leia back to the small hut in Hamil.

* * *

The moment Leia woke up, She had asked what happened when Alvin shot her. Jude quickly told her the fight they had, and how they had resolved to continue on a mission of some sort, though he purposely left out the heated session the both had during that time. After agreeing to leave, Jude quickly ran out the door, with Leia on his tail.

"JUDEEE SSUPPPEERR PALLL!" Jude turned around at the voice, and was immediately welcomed to darkness. "Teepo! I'm glad to see you too. Now please get off me!" Jude's muffled voice was heard as he tugged on the black and purple toy. Once he got Teepo off, he turned to see Elize hugging Leia and Rowen standing right next to her. "Rowen? What are you and Elize doing here?"

"Forgive the intrusion, but we were worried about you and simply had to come and make sure you are alright." Rowen said, bowing slightly. Teepo moved towards Leia and greeted her too. Elize turned and looked up at Jude. "Where is Alvin?"

"Well you see. . ." Jude scratched his head, and quickly summarized the fight between the two.

Rowen rubbed his chin. "What a shame, but perhaps we will cross paths yet again."

"Aww! Do we have to see that big fat liar again?" Teepo asked as he moved between Elize's arms to snuggle in her hold.

"I wouldn't mind." Jude said, slightly blushing and earning a questioning look from Leia. "O.K. well either way, we need to go and find Gaius. I'm sure he isn't going to stand idly by now that the Lance of Kresnik is destroyed." She said.

Rowen nodded. "You have a point. I'm sure we have another mission to fulfill, and it will likely not be easy."

Jude gave a small smile. "What are we waiting for? We can't let Milla's hard work go to waste." Everyone nodded in agreement before making their way to Fenmont, with one of the member's having a certain brunette one their mind the whole way.

* * *

**Hey guys! so what did you think? I actually got a cramp in my fingers, and for this short of a story? Man I am losing my touch. Anyway, let me know what you think. I thought of leaving it at that, but I wouldn't mind adding another chapter where Alvin could be Jude's "first" in another thing... hehehe. Well anyway, leave a comment on whether i should write another chapter or leave it at this? If I do write another chapter, I'm SOOOO changing the rating to M... just sayin!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! So college is starting so I may not be able to post as much as i want to, but I will try my best. Anyway, about the first chapter. I do realize that them making out while Leia was unconscious was a bit much... but I couldn't help myself. It's YAOI after all... it can never wait XD Anyway this is the second chapter, I don't know if i will do another one, but I will leave it open just in case XD**

**Note: I do not own Tales of Xillia or its characters... as much as i wish i could...**

**WARNING: This could contain spoilers if you have yet to reach Maxwell, so read at your own risk XD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

After an intense battle against Muzet, and the rush to follow Gaius, Jude and his group made it to the steps leading to Milla's shrine. Everyone still gave off the depressed vibe of losing a fellow teammate, but none of them wished to bring her up. Jude was more depressed about the fact that Alvin had not joined their group since the day he attacked them. _And kissed me._. Jude thought unwitting before blushing like mad and shaking his head. _Get that out of your head Jude! Yes I.. I love him, but I can't let that get in the way of me __trying to get revenge for Milla!_

As the group made their way to the top of the stairs, they saw Ivar blocking the entrance, a scowl plain on his face. The air turned sour as they stood face to face with him.

"Hey! It's the little guy with the big mouth!" Teepo said, hovering over Elize's shoulder. Jude stared at Ivar with a questioning look. "Ivar? What are you doing here?" Before he could say anything, Rowen spoke up. "Did Muzet and Gaius head this way?" He asked. Ivar remained silent as he watched them all, his arms crossed defensively across his chest.

"Is everything OK?" Jude asked, hesitating. Ivar took a deep breath before responding, "Not just them. Wingul headed to the Hallowmont as well. He also left me with a little message." Jude looked at Ivar and narrowed his eyes slightly.

Ivar uncrossed his arms. "He said, 'Jude may come after us. Deal with him as you please'." Teepo scowled. "I was gonna let him off easy 'cuz he looks good in black, but now he is on my hit list!" Ivar laughed at that statement. "So, Gaius abandoned you huh?"

Jude sighed slightly. "I don't expect you to understand our circumstance, but please, we don't have time for this right now!" He looked at Ivar, a pleading look on his face.

"Silence!" Ivar yelled, flailing his arms like a psychotic chicken. Jude sighed and tried to think of another strategy that wouldn't include a fight. Leia glanced at Jude before placing her hands on her hips and glaring at Ivar. "Jude came here to finish what Milla started!"

Ivar growled as he stomped his feet and curled his hands into fists. "None of that matters anymore, understand?!" Everyone blinked in surprise at Ivar's sudden outrage.

Finally Jude motioned to the others to go ahead and leave him to fight. _At least they could get up there where Gaius and the others are._ He thought. Rowen quickly refused, along with Elize and Leia. Ivar laughed at Jude before summoning his wyvern and engaging them in battle.

The battle was long and painful. Jude constantly focused on taking down Ivar first, but his wyvern always swooped in to attack. After what seemed like days, the battle was finally over, with our heroes the victors.

Ivar pounded the ground as he lay on his stomach. "Why?" He questioned aloud. "Why do you always defeat me? i curse you!" As Jude's group walked past Ivar, he sat up and glared at Jude's back. "I'm the handmaid! I had a sacred duty to protect Lady Milla! I'm Special! Special I tell you!" Jude stopped at this, noticing the small downfall of the rain, sliding down his hair and onto his clothes. Finally, he spoke. "Neither of us are special. Not yet anyway Ivar."

"What did you say?" Ivar scowled. "But," Jude continued, "It doesn't mean I don't want to be like them, Like Milla and Gaius." Ivar growled and pointed at Jude. "You'll never be like them! You're the one who let Lady Milla die!" Jude remained motionless.

"Ivar, You loved her, didn't you?" Ivar stood up at the statement, and clenched his hands. "Yeah... She was my everything... And I didn't want you taking her from me!" Ivar scowled. Jude turned his head slightly. "Ivar... I loved her, but not in that way." Ivar gave him a puzzled look. "Let's just say... Someone else, has stolen my heart." Jude replied, earning questioning looks from his group. An image of Alvin clouded Jude's mind, but he quickly shoved it away, not wanting to be lost in daydreams again.

"If I was really special, then maybe I could have saved her. I'm sorry." He gave Ivar a sympathetic look. Both boys understood what the other felt, having lost someone they cared about, even if both feelings were different. Ivar glared at him for a second, before exhaling. His whole body lost all the tension inside as he sighed. Ivar looked down. "The Hollowmont... is right beyond the shrine." Jude turned fully towards Ivar, surprised. "Ivar?" Ivar shot is arms out. "Just go, get out of my sight!" With that being said, Ivar turned and ran down the stairs, and away from the group.

"But he got out of our sights first!" Teepo noted. They all watched as Ivar into the shadows of the trees. As it started to rain harder, the group quickly made their way into Milla's Shrine and to the curtain behind it. After pulling it away and discovering the door, they made their way into the Hollowmont.

After hours of climbing vines, ducking and crawling through tight holes in the rocks, and fighting countless monsters, and even watching a scene of a distressed Muzet calling out to Maxwell, the gang finally made it to the top of Hollowmont.

They noticed at the tip of the summit, sat the portal that could lead them to Maxwell. Standing guard in front of it, where none other than the all-talk Agria, and the all-boobs Presa. Jude knew they would be easy to deal with if he had to, and thats when movement on his left caught his eye, and his heart dropped. Alvin, the one person he wanted and dreaded to see, stood before him next to their enemies. Alvin was surprised to see them as well.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. Jude was shocked, and almost nervous to see him. "Alvin... We could say the same thing to you."

"...Fair enough." Alvin said, looking away slightly to avoid eye contact. Jude's heart fell through the very rock underneath him. Suddenly he very much did not want to see Alvin at this time.

Presa spoke up. "Guess we can't play nice anymore, can't say I'm at all sad." She gave an evil smile towards the group as she flicked her tail back and forth.

Agria gave a loud laugh. "That means I get to beat you to a pulp again." She then pointed at Leia. "Hey pimple, how did it feel when your buddy here shot you?"

Leia cringed and looked away. Alvin moved in front of Agria. "Knock it off." He said quietly. He glanced at Jude, who immediately looked away.

Agria, having enough of the talk, quickly shoved her sword into the ground as she summoned her raging fire inside. Alvin quickly jumped in front of Presa, his arms spread out wide.

"Al?" Presa asked questioningly. "No, I just..." Alvin looked distraught, he turned and glanced at Jude. His eyes holding such a sad, confused, and lost look. All Jude could do was stare back. Agria shot a fireball at him, hitting Alvin and knocking him back a few steps. Jude and his friends quickly went up to protect Alvin and fight Agria and Presa. Quickly pulling out their weapons, they faced Agria and Presa head on.

The battle lasted long. Alvin and Jude fought side by side, neither looking or saying anything to the other. All they knew was they had to get rid of the threat first. Presa did not fight with all her power, so she fell easily. Agria was more fierce than usual, but after a while, she too collapsed.

Alvin walked up to Presa as she struggled to sit up. "Al... I'm glad we could be together again, if only for a little while." Alvin looked away. "Presa I..." Presa looked up and smiled. "I'm happy for you Al. You found your place in life." Alvin gave her a small smile, before glancing at Jude, who in return, blushed and looked away.

That's when the earth began to rumble, and crumble beneath the two girls. Leia rushed to save Agria, and Alvin rushed to save Presa, but it was too late. Both girls fell with the rocks, disappearing into the dust in a matter of seconds. The group was silent as they stood in shock. Leia and Rowen both talked quietly in a corner, and Jude turned to find Alvin.

_I need to talk to him_... Jude thought. He spotted Alvin standing quietly near the edge of the summit, and he walked quietly over to stand next to the tall man.

"Alvin. Where will you go now?" Jude asked, finally breaking the silence. "I don't know. What's it to you?" Jude glanced up at him. "You know my feelings for you. Come with us Alvin."

Alvin stayed silent for a moment before speaking. "Great, now the kids want to babysit me." Jude winced at that, even knowing that it was just Alvin joking. "Don't think that this is easy for me. I can't forget what you did to Leia." Alvin glanced at him. "But you can forget what I did to you?" He asked. Jude tensed up slightly and blushed. "It was partly me too who kissed you. but... I... could never forget you, Alvin." Jude looked away and Alvin gave a small smile towards the back of his head.

"I'll tell her I'm sorry." Alvin said. Jude glanced slightly at him. "You do that." He said, before turning and walking away, willing the blush to disappear.

After their group and calmed down over the loss of two people, whom, even though enemies, had left an impression on their hearts, they made their way into the portal and towards where Maxwell reigned. Alvin and Jude didn't speak during that time, but both knew inside that after all this was over, they would need to sit down, and discuss what to do about them.

Once stocking up on apple and orange gels, the team turned towards the draft of blue air that would send them down, and jumped, straight into the battle with the real Maxwell.

* * *

**OK, I'm gonna be honest, half of me was here, the other half was watching SAO season 2, so if this sucks, please just tell me. Don't worry about my feelings, I got a container of ice cream ready to be eaten! haha **

**But seriously, let me know what you think! I kinda hate myself for taking a bit of the dialog from the actual game, I did change up some of it (and clearly added some between Alvin Jude) but I did want it to match, sooo... Anyway, I did say if i did another chapter, it would change to M, but clearly this isn't M material. I actually am thinking of another chapter, one clearly with more AlvinxJude content... which would then make it rated M lol. Though if you guys would prefer for me to keep it T rated, just let me know :)**


End file.
